The invention relates to a high-voltage direct current transmission path.
Electric energy can generally be transported, transmitted and distributed by means of direct current, wherein such a path is called a high-voltage direct current transmission path. Compared to alternating current transmission paths a high-voltage direct current transmission path has lower transport losses. The DC voltage in the high-voltage direct current transmission path amounts to several 100,000 volts.
DE 10 2009 004 679 B3 and DE 10 2009 004 677 B3 disclose a power supply system and photovoltaic devices for feeding energy obtained by means of photovoltaics into high-voltage direct current transmission paths.
A voltage source converter for high voltage DC power transmission is disclosed in WO 2011/120572 A1.
US 2013/042626 A1 discloses electrolytic storage of electric energy. EP 1 596 052 A1 discloses a power station system with a first power station for generating electric current from a regenerative energy source, a hydrogen generator for creating hydrogen by means of the current generated by the first power station, a store for storing the created hydrogen and a second power station for generating electric current by means of the stored hydrogen.
DE 10 2004 044646 A1 discloses a fuel cell system for aircraft.
The underlying object of the invention is to specify a high-voltage direct current transmission path, which makes possible a simple feeding in of additional electric energy or a simple tapping off of electric energy needed.